


Kavutlir's Adventures in Babysitting: Chai Turns Invisible

by fandom_filth



Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Babysitting, Careful Kav, Feel-good, From requests, Gen, Good luck babysitting the Lizal, Kid Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Takes place between Chapters 17 and 18 of Trials in Tainted Hyrule.What it says on the tin: Kavutlir babysits, and Chai turns invisible. It's silly!





	Kavutlir's Adventures in Babysitting: Chai Turns Invisible

     The Champion had left them again, to go sell some ores they had found.  Kavutlir failed to see what value most of the rocks could hold, but they got his Champion the other pretty stones he needed to buy more important things, so he humored the Hylian’s peculiarities.  This was not an issue.

     The issue was, as usual, the little golden Lizal he’d been placed in charge of while its carrier was gone.  Chai had been sleeping on a rock one moment, and he’d turned his back to catch a bird nearby to eat so he didn’t have to share Link’s stores.  He was of the mind the Champion should eat more.

     Now he couldn’t see the little creature.  He stamped anxiously and wheeled in place, scanning the trees and cliffs nearby. “Chai?” He called, hoping the Lizal would recognize their name.

     There was a responding trill from the cliff and he wheeled again to look and did a double take, not seeing anything. “Chai!”

     Another trill from a different angle and he twisted to see it, dancing his hindquarters after him, still not seeing the Lizal.  There was a skittering of claws and something hit the ground, and he could see bark splintering under something on a nearby tree.

     Oh, Hylia.  The Lizal had learned to . . . ?

     “Chai?”

     The noises stopped.  He couldn’t see any more movement from the claws, so he walked carefully over and reached up to the spot . . . and found nothing. “Chai!”

     He searched all the way around the tree and found other claw marks, which must have been made when he was walking closer, so slowly trying not to spook the young Lizal.  It wasn’t there.  Further, he couldn’t see any marks in the grass, nor feel anything around.

     So, normal Lizal could camouflage, but golden Lizal could turn completely invisible?  That was . . . less than pleasant.  Or was it a symptom of the Champion’s genes?  Either way it didn’t matter if he didn’t locate Chai before Link returned.  He tried sniffing; Chai’s scent was all over the area, but perhaps he could find _something_ with this . . .

     He made his way back over to the clearing following the scent, before being startled by a distinctive Lizal screech and jerking himself back upright with a snarl.  Chai melted back into visibility, screeching as they flailed for his face.  Kavutlir’s snarl turned to a yelp of surprise as he tried to shield his face, catch the Lizal, dodge, and prevent them from falling all at once.

     Chai hit him with unexpected force and his dancing hind hooves clacked together, tripping himself.  Kavutlir gave another surprised growl and grunted with pain, the wind getting knocked out of him somewhat as he fell to his side.  Chai’s squirming had him rolled over onto his back, trying to keep hold of them. “Chai!  No!  You stay here!”

     In all the wrestling with the Lizal, he didn’t notice Link arrive.  When he finally was able to roll over, tucking Chai close as he got his hooves back under him, Chai went for one last gesture of defiance and whacked him in the face again with their long, sticky tongue.

     Just as Kavutlir was ready to growl irritably at them again, he heard someone laughing, and looked up to see the Champion laughing openly, joyously at them.  His heart stuttered and he cleared his throat instead, just grumbling as he held the Lizal out by the scruff. “Take them before they cause any more trouble.”

     Chai was indeed squirming and trilling to get close to their carrier, and Link went down to his knees to hug them.  The Champion grinned at Kavutlir over their shoulder, picking them up to reward him with an affectionate look in his pretty blue eyes. “Thanks for watching them.  They seem to like you!”

     Kavutlir blinked as Link just continued on his way, beckoning him to follow.

     If _that_ was liking, this would be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out, I have one beta reader and she's more for tone than grammar. I got up two hours early to take my driver's test and wrote this exhausted with a raging headache that very night.


End file.
